Master Of Puppets
by Kickintheteeth96
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime were together... Married. Til a certain someone ruined everything. Ichigo is a puppet, and Orihime and the Blood-Red hair man were the Master Of Puppets. AU OCC-ish IchiHime to RenHime. Broken Hearted Ichigo. Rated T for Language M'kay


Master Of Puppets

When their lives are twisted like broken arms and dreams are smashed like glass

It's a pain you never want to feel within your soul.

But when your friends back stab you.

You will feel like they are your master... and your a puppet.

* * *

Ichigo just was standing there... waiting for to answer the biggest question he has ever made in his entire life.

_'Please say yes... please, Orihime... I mean it... "_ he thought.

And then...

"YES!" Orihime yelled in bliss, as she looked at the wedding ring.

Ichigo then started to shed tears in happiness as he grab her and started to kiss her passionately. He was finally able to be happy. He no longer had to deal with anything alone anymore, ever since he lost his family in that car accident... he couldn't deal with life anymore... that was until he met Orihime. She oulled him up from the pit of despair he was in. And she will never leave alone in a world that is cold.

* * *

A few days later, Rukia heard the news and she was excited to know her two best friends were going to wed. she wanted to be there. To see her idiot friend be happy forever.

"Great Job, Ichigo." she murmured, as she went to her room to sleep.

* * *

Everyone was there, to see them be united.

All Ichigo could say to her at the altar was... "I love you"

With that... they were finally united and everyone cheered.

* * *

After 2 years of marriage, they were still happy together. One day, Orihime went for a walk to the park to look at the children play with each other, Ichigo was unable to go because he was busy with work.

Suddenly with her noticing, she bumps into someone.

"Ow... Oh gosh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you coming" she started apologizing

The man with long blood-red hair turned saying "No, it's alright, I should be apologizing."

"But I didn't see you!" she insisted

"Don't worry." he replied

"Ok, OK." she laughed nervously

"So... are you here alone?" The man asked

"Unfortunately, yes. My husband had to work late and I had nothing to do, so I went out for a walk to see the children"

"I see"

"Well... it's nice talking to someone right now."

"Yeah... I've been living solo for a few years, so I feel the same."

"well... I'm Orihime."

"Nice name, Princess." He chuckled

"Yes." She replied

"Well, I have to go now, it was nice meeting you, Orihime-san" he ran off

"HEY! WAIT! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" She yelled from a distance

"Abarai Renji, and I come here every Saturday" He answered.

* * *

"Hey Hime, how was your day" Ichigo came in tired but with a smile.

"It was a good day." Orihime replied "Ichigo... are you tired?"

"I'm sorry... it's been a long day, Zangetsu was in a bit of a bad mood, you know he's a very demanding boss" he said

"well... I know what will bring you up again" she whispered in his ear then she sat on his lap

"You know all my weaknesses, babe" he then layed her on the bed

After a very passionate night of making love. Ichigo sleeped soundly with Orihime on his side to keep him warm... a warmth he knew no one can't take it away from him. She was his... for now... and forever.

But... there was something wrong with Orihime... she couldn't stop thinking of Red-Haired man from the park... Abarai Renji.

* * *

After getting to know each other for about 5 months... Orihime had a strange and shameful urge to be with Renji than Ichi- What the hell? No! She loves Ichigo, she can't live without him, and for Christ's sake! She. Is. Married. To. HIM! HOW SHE EVEN THINK OF BEING WITH ANOTHER MAN? ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE PROMISED SHE'D NEVER LEAVE HIM ALONE!

These Thoughts were racing throught her head like Nascar racers on the track.

Then...

"Orihime?" Renji asked, "Are you ok?"

"Huh... oh, yes. Sorry, I was spaced out... the little blue men are up to their old tricks again" she giggled

"Riiiiight" he said sarcastically

_"What is wrong with me.. how could I be thinking of Renji like this... I love Ichigo... right?" _She thought desperately.

"Orihime... are you sure you're ok?" he asked

"NOOO! I'M NOT!" she yelled

"What the hell?" he asked in a scared matter.

"Renji, I..." she stopped.

"You-?"

then... it happened... she kissed him forcefully... officially breaking a promise she made to her husband. But right now... she didn't care. She just wanted to hold on to the red-hair... but then she pulled away, ashamed of what she did.

"What... the hell?" he was shocked.

"Oh god!" she then ran off

_"Oh god... the messed up thing about that was... I loved it"_

* * *

For the next 6 weeks... Renji accepted her.. and they met at his house... once or twice a week, sometimes when Ichigo wasn't home.

* * *

Ichigo was a bit concerned... everytime he was home... everything was a mess... not just any mess... it looked like.. she had a special... company.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called Rukia through the phone to talk to her, Orihime wasn't home because "She went to her ladies' night out"

Yeah right.

"Yes? what is it, Ichigo?"

"I need someone to talk to."

"I'm here"

"I've been having some strange feelings lately.. then I saw my picture fall of her and I of our wedding night."

"So, it was an accident."

"No... it looked like... an Omen."

"Waht are you saying, Ichigo"

"Rukia, theres something going on... I don't what... what but I know theres something going on"

"Ok, look... I believe you should call her to make sure shes ok"

"alright, give me a moment." he then put Rukia on hold to call Orihime... but it turns out... she left her phone here

"SHIT! She left it here!"

"well you go something, look up something on her phone"

Ichigo then looks through her phone and found a number of someone he never knew...

"Renji?"

"Wait... who?"

"Abarai Renji"

"What?"

"What, you know him?"

"KNOW HIM! HE WAS MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND! TIL I HAD TO MOVE AWAY!"

"Lets call him"

He then dial the number and then.

"Hey its from... me?" Orihime then checks her clothes and her phone is missing. "Oh god..."

Renji then answers "He-hello?"

"Hello... are you Abarai Renji?" he asks nervously.

"Yes..." he replied nervously

"Do you know where my wife is?"

"N-no."

He knew he was lying... But where is Orihime?

* * *

Then... Ichigo decided to follow Orihime to her meeting. But then he noticed, she wasn't going to Rukia's house. But to a stranger's

"I have to look... I have to look!" He was scared that he will see something horrible.

Then... saw them through the window... and... his fears were true. Orihime... was having sex with a Red-haired man who he suspects its that Renji-guy. Ichigo accidently slips and falls on the bush but manages to run away.

"HUH! What was that?" Renji went to the window to see someone run but didn't get a clear view of who it was. "probably some horny Teen"

"Yes" she said, he then goes back to fucking her again

* * *

"I'm a failure!" Ichigo yelled and sobbed on to Rukia's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Ichigo. I would loved finding my friend again... but not like this." she said.

"I'm a shitty husband... Orihime doesn't love me anymore! I am a Failure!", he cried more.

"No... you were a puppet... she played you." Rukia said coldly, "but theres nothing we can do now. You have to confront her though."

"You're right...!" He yelled

"Ichigo?"

"Looks like Orihime and Renji were the mistress and master... and I was their fucking puppet." Ichigo said, filled with hate.

* * *

"You're home late." a voice said from the darkness of the room.

"Ah, Ichigo you scared me, hun" Orihime said.

All Ichigo did was send her a really scary laughter. One that sent shivers to her spine. He acted like a real mad man with that laughter, which looked like a bad thing to see from the Darkness.

"How was your ladies' night out" he asked with coldness

"Oh it was ok" she replied nervously

"You're a fucking liar, Orihime... I know where you were. I know who you've been with. I know about Abarai Renji." he replied with great anger.

"Ichigo." she giggled, "you're crazy. I think the little aliens are mind-controling you, so i shall free-"

"Shut the hell up!" He then pushed her to the floor. "I tired of your bullshit! You freakin' liar! You lying asshole!"

Ichigo was beyond pissed off... he was on hellfire. Which scared Orihime beyond any living thing. then she had the nerve to ask...

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a scared matter.

Ichigo then grabbed the Portable DVD player and and played the worst thing that they ever saw. Ichigo, with Rukia's help, recorded Orihime and Renji doing it on their bedroom. Orihime was now ashamed of what she had done now, because she remembered her promis to Ichigo.

_"I will always be there, I will love no one but you, Ichigo"_

"Oh god" she started crying

"I was only puppet to you... " Ichigo then started to pack up some off his clothes and then looked at his broken hearted wife. "I will get the rest of my stuff later... I'll just go sleep on the street... where a fuck-up like me belongs... for being the puppet of a little bastard."

* * *

Orihime felt like a really messed up wife. Especially when she had an affair behind her husband's back after she made a promise to him... but she failed in keeping it. Renji was there to comfort her, but she knew better... because she loved one man, and she loved another man.

Ichigo slept on the street that night. In a cold night... on a side-walk like homeless person. He had a house... but he didn't have a home anymore.

* * *

"I heard you're pregnant... thats great" Rukia said while sounding falsely happy.

"Rukia-chan... you don't have to lie to me anymore, I know you helped Ichigo catching me with Renji" she said sadly

"I just wanna know... why Orihime... why would you do this to Ichigo, and its Ichigo, you've been madly in love with him since you met him." she desperately asked as if she was scared.

"I don't know... it just happened!" Orihime cried, feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders, the weight of guilt.

"I hope you and Renji are happy in ruining Ichigo's life"

"..."

"I'm leaving, do me a favor and... don't look for me" Rukia the walked away

* * *

Now what, Orihime is pregnant with Renji's baby... or...

"It's not my baby?" Renji yelled in shock

"I'm so sorry... it's Ichigo's baby I'm pregnant with. And he hates me!" she said painfully.

"Oh god..." Renji fell on his knees... because he knew that this was his fault as well. Now he had to deal with the pain of hurting someone. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"I have to... it's the least I could do for him, I can't deny him his right to his child, because its wrong. Especially when I hurted him so badly"

"Ok, baby... go tell him, and I'll be waiting for you here, ok?"

"Ok"

Then she ran. she's gonna tell Ichigo... so she left and went to look for him, but remembered that he was coming back to get his stuff.

"Ichigo, I have to-"

"Shut up" was his first response for her, after being gone for 2 weeks, he had come back... but he came back with a something really tragic in his belongings "Orihime... take a good look over there" he pointed to the table.

Orihime saw it... and she started to cry. It was... Files for Divorce. So... Ichigo is leaving her... for good. This was not good for Orihime... since she had Ichigo's baby growing inside her.

"Ichigo?" she replied weakly

"I'm leaving you... this puppet is becoming a real boy, and a man." He said coldly

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry... I'll leave Renji, but please don't leave me now, there's something I have to tell you-" he then interrupted her, "I don't wanna hear it! If you're pregnant with Renji's baby, FINE! but dont drag me into his and your bullshit anymore! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU PROMISED ME, ORIHIME! YOU-" he then started sobbing, he couldn't contain his tears anymore. He was tired of containing them... he contained them for 5 years now... it was a prefect time to let them out.

Orihime then tried to comfort him, but all he did was agressively pushing her away. It was her fault. Now she had to pay the price. What would her Brother, May he Rest In Peace, think of her now.

"Ichigo... I see you're right... the divorce well be good for you, not because you're a terrible husband... but because a horrible wife who doesn't deserve a man like you. I ruined everything."

"Fuck you, Inoue" Ichigo then left with his stuff, but before he left completely. "You can have the house and the rest of everything... I'm not dealing with you anymore, Master Of Puppets." he threw a rock at the window, and left... not looking back

* * *

"Orihime, baby!" Renji greeted her happily after she came back to his place.

"Why are you happy?"

"Because..." he then remembered she just came back from a horrible experience at her home, "Oh... I'm sorry. I don't what am I thinking now... So... did you tell him"

"No... he left before i got the chance to tell him. I'm a horrible person for doing this to him, I was his source of warmth... and i made it a colder world for him. The last thing he called was... Master Of Puppets."

"It's my fault too... we're both to blame for his pain" Renji the hugged her, "now what... he left you and no child deserves to live fatherless"

"I don't know."

"Well... I was wondering if... I could be-"

"Be what?"

"His father."

Orihime then reacted in shock... but she knew Ichigo wasn't coming back. But she wanted to wait until he really wasn't coming... so...

"We'll see..."

* * *

I never thought I'd live like this. being lost in time. Where Love is nothing but a false hope created by fools to make themselves better. The World is not full of Love and Happiness. It's filled with Cold and Betrayal. I learned that the hard way... and I wish I could've learned that sooner... because I Lived through horrible experiences all my life. My Mother was murdered. My Father and Sisters were lost in an accident. And the woman I loved... hurted me.

But I'm no ones' Puppet anymore.

I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, here to give you this message.

If you have a Master Of Puppets, who offered you nothing but lies. Break free, young ones. Break Free


End file.
